Pukwudgie house
Pukwudgie '''is one of the four Houses at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Named by James Steward, after the fiercely independent magical creature the Pukwudgie; Pukwudgie house represents the heart and favors healers. The house colors for Pukwudgie are Green and White. '''Green is the color of balance and harmony. From a color psychology perspective, it is the great balancer of the heart and the emotions, creating equilibrium between the head and heart, the sanctuary away from the stresses of modern living, restoring us back to a sense of well being. White is a color of protection and encouragement, offering a sense of peace and calm, comfort and hope, helping alleviate emotional upsets. Reputation Due to this house having been named by the no-maj founder of the school, some witches and wizards that still lean heavily on blood purity do not consider this an official house at Ilvermorny, or they sometimes say that it is a lesser house in comparison to the other three. Pukwudgie house itself is known to have a high number of healers coming from that house. There are a number of other professions that usually belong to Pukwudgie alumni. These professions are generally anything that is classified as a field in which others benefit from the help of the witch or wizard in one way or another. Since a large number of witches and wizards in the magical community of North America that are healers come from Pukwudgie, many of these students earn their highest marks in Herbology and Potions since the two subjects go hand in hand. The current Head of Pukwudgie house, however, teaches Charms. As far as house rivalries go, Pukwudgie doesn't have a strong rivalry with really any of the other three houses. That isn't to say students within this house have rivalries with specific students within other houses, this simply just means the house doesn't have a single house they strongly compete against. Pukwudgie teams tend to hold the same level of rivalry with all the other houses across all sports. In recent years though, the Pukwudgie Quadpot team tends to dominate the field against the other three houses. Common Room Pukwudgie house is the only house not within the walls of Ilvermorny. The cabin-like building is actually the original shack that was where Ilvermorny started before the student body outgrew the original school building. The cabin itself is actually located on the opposite side of the school's owlry. There are two entrances to the common room. One within the school, near the kitchen and the other being the front door of the building. To enter into the Pukwudgie common room the students must knock out a pattern three times on either the front door of the cottage itself or on the door next to the kitchen gaining access to the additional tunnel that leads to the Pukwudgie common room. There is an additional cabin attached to the Pukwudgie house for the Head of House. The Head of House must use the front door of the Pukwudgie house in order to enter the common room since there is no door attached directly from the living quarters to the common room. The interior design of the common room matches the outside look of the house. It looks like the inside of a no-maj cabin. It has a very cozy feel to it. With a large fireplace in the center of the back wall with couches and chairs near it. There is a side room that has tables and chairs where Pukwudgie students can gather to do homework. There is an additional side room that has magic safe technology for students to use in their downtime. There are many windows around the Pukwudgie house allowing a view of a number of different locations on the school's campus. The common room is a hot spot for students from all four houses since Pukwudgie tends to throw the most parties out of all the houses. Like the other houses, some of the parties include victory parties for the house sports teams, the welcome back party at the start of the year, and a party on just about every holiday that the students celebrate at the school. Dorms The girl and boy dorms for Pukwudgie students are set on separate staircases. Like the other four houses, these stairs have enchantments on them to prevents boys from going into the girls' dorms and girls going into boys dorms. There have been cases where some students have worked around these enchantments, this, however, is not a simple nor easy task to accomplish. Each dorm has a bathroom in the dorm. Here the bathroom is only shared between the four students in that room. The bathroom is small but has a shower, toilet, and sink. The sink has very little counter space so it is advised to students for them to bring a shower caddy to the school with them so they can tote their items to and from the bathroom as needed. Like the common room, the cabin theme continues into the dorms for the Pukwudgie students. Inside each dorm are two bunk beds. There are four small dressers in the dorms one for each student. The top of the dresser can be used to hold the students' personal effects. There is also a small sitting area in the dorm room facing the window located in each dorm. The dorms are spacious enough to accommodate for the students' pets and any housing required to hold the students' pets when the animal must be penned up. House Ghost The house ghost of Pukwudgie is known to the students and staff as The Green One. During his life, The Green One was brought to the mainland from one of the Southeastern Islands past the gulf. After years of hard struggle, The Green One was liberated to the north and found himself at Ilvermorny, where he embraced his magical heritage and took over as the healer for the school upon his graduation. The Green One was known in life for his interest in herbal substances and meditative healing practices. He wears long mossy robes, typically with his hood shrouding his face. The Green One is a well meaning, slow talking ghost who avoids discussing his prior life. Known Pukwudgies Former Students * Annalise Quinton * Zola Dankworth * Elton Chester * Queenie Goldstein * Mara Kiris * Mary-Alice Scott Exchange Students * Elliot King Jr. Category:Ilvermorny Category:Pukwudgie